


Unlikely Punishment

by Selah



Series: Gensou [24]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Season of Kink 2016, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: At the time, Gackt hadn't thought anything about it. He was used to getting his own way in everything. For You, it made punishing him that much more enjoyable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the chains/locks square on my Season of Kink card. It hasn't really been stated before, but for Gensou, Hyde's half bakeneko, hence the cat-ness. Written with input and approval of Hyde's mun, my wife. ;)

You smiled as he watched Gackt squirm to the light clinking of the chains attached to him for the sake of show. As if there was anything You could actually do to keep Gackt from doing whatever he wanted if he seriously put his mind to it. But the illusion was such a powerful turn-on and not just for himself.

“Look at him, squirming already and I haven't even done anything to him yet,” You murmured, moving back over to the bed. Managing his two lovers could be quite tricky, but for once he had them well in hand. Of course that was mostly because Gackt was pretending to be chained to a chair while he had Hyde bound to the headboard. Naked, of course, because unlike Gackt, Hyde wasn't being punished; tying him to the headboard was really more about further punishing Gackt, keeping the greedy brat-prince from ordering his pet to release him, at least according to the rules of the game. Rules that had Hyde trying to look sweet and innocent. As if You, or anyone else, could ever believe something like that.

“Yes, Sir,” Hyde said with a short nod, “he's been very naughty.”

You had to bite back a smile at the short growl that came from the chair, knowing that it wasn't entirely real. 

“But you haven't, have you, Kitten? You've been such a good little kitty....”

“Yes, Sir,” Hyde purred, though You was amused to note that the older man kept his voice still loud enough for Gackt to be able to clearly hear every word. “I've worked hard to be my very best for you, Sir.”

This was a side of Hyde that You didn't get to see very often, and even when he did, it wouldn't be directed at him. Even in their rougher sex games, it had never quite crossed that line into this; Gackt was Master, Gackt was the one Hyde went to when he needed that sort of a scene. Until now. He pressed a knee into the bedding as he leaned in to take a kiss from very willing lips, unable to resist a smile at the way Hyde whimpered and tried to scoot closer. 

“Be good, Kitten,” he murmured, trailing kisses along his jaw. “Good kittens get the best treats.”

You had to firmly bite down against the laugh that threatened when he saw the way Hyde's feline ears twitched, his lover squirming again but not actually trying to push for more. Instead he leaned back against the headboard, shivering again when You nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and stealing glances over at Gackt. A quick glance was enough to tell him their third was still playing by the rules, the chain still locked around his chest and his wrists still bound to the chair arms. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised, but then Gackt had always had a special dislike for being bound, denied the ability to touch. It was one of the reasons it worked so well as a punishment.

But this wasn't really the time to be thinking about Gackt. Turning his focus back onto Hyde, You made a slow and careful exploration of his lover's body, kissing and nipping at bared flesh as if he were mapping out the man's most sensitive places for the first time. He loved listening to the subtle creak of the bed, the jangle of Gackt's chains, as his two lovers reacted to his every move. And then there was the way Hyde was struggling to stay good, to stay pliant and passive even as You purposefully avoided the one place he knew his kitten most wanted to be touched. He was enjoying himself far too much to want to rush things. So he lingered in teasing kisses and touches far longer than Hyde would have allowed normally, reveling in each whimper and gasp.

“Please,” Hyde gasped, writhing beneath him, “please, Sir....” 

You finally relented, nipping at a certain spot on his left thigh before sliding hands up that beautiful body. Slowly, so slowly, he undid the cuffs on Hyde's wrists, rubbing them in turn to encourage a return to regular circulation anywhere it might have gotten pinched. And then he pulled back, laying down on the bed in a way that would give Gackt an all too tempting a view for what would come next.

“Time for your treat, kitten,” he crooned. Hyde didn't have to be told twice, the older man practically leaping at the chance to move between You's legs and kittenishly nuzzling his thigh. Any such thoughts of innocence didn't last long as Hyde swiftly closed his lips around the crown of You's cock, wiggling his ass for the sake of their audience as he proceeded to give You the most thorough blowjob he knew how to give. You groaned, one hand fisting lightly in Hyde's hair as his eyes fell closed, sinking into the amazing feeling of that mouth on him. Hyde truly enjoyed giving pleasure this way and his devilish tongue knew all the best ways to bring You bliss. It was too much not to savor every moment.

Hyde looked so pleased with himself as he licked his lips, making sure he'd caught every drop of You's release. Not quite what You had planned, but the little demon was too good, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

“Mm, thank you for the treat, Sir,” Hyde purred, laying down beside him and nuzzling his chest. You hummed an appropriate response as he tucked an arm around his lover, glancing past him to Gackt's chair. He should probably tell the man he could get up now, but You knew exactly what would happen when he did that. Better to give himself another five, ten minutes first. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself. Yes, he knew exactly what was coming next and it would be worth the wait.


End file.
